Doraemon Meets Pete's Dragon
Doraemon Meets Pete's Dragon is an upcoming film. It will appear in a near future. Plot In the early 1900s, a young orphan named Pete flees his abusive adoptive hillbilly family, the Gogans. As Lena Gogan and company pursue him ("The Happiest Home in These Hills"), an unseen force, which Pete calls Elliott, knocks them into a mud pit. The next morning, Pete and Elliott, a green and purple dragon who has the power of invisibility, share breakfast ("I Love You, Too") and visit Passamaquoddy, a village where the unseen Elliott, performing clumsy antics, causes Pete to be labeled a source of ill luck. Lampie, the drunken old lighthouse keeper, stumbles out of a tavern and encounters Pete. A mischievous Elliott makes himself visible, and a terrified Lampie runs into the saloon to warn the townsfolk ("I Saw a Dragon"). In a seaside cave, Pete scolds Elliott for causing trouble. Just as they make up, Lampie's daughter Nora appears, having spotted Pete earlier. She says that due to the ongoing tides from the sea, that it's unsafe for Pete to stay, thus leaving Elliott to remain there. She offers him shelter at the lighthouse, and they talk ("It's Not Easy"). Pete learns the story of Nora's fiancé, Paul, whose ship was reported lost at sea the previous year. Pete promises to ask Elliott about Paul, and Nora accepts, believing Elliott to be an imaginary friend. The next morning, Dr. Terminus, a medicine showman, and his shill, Hoagy, arrive and win over the gullible townspeople, who are initially angered by their return ("Passamashloddy"). That evening, Nora sings ("Candle on the Water") to her lost lover. The local fishermen complain about the scarcity of fish and believe Pete is the cause. Nora reminds them the fishing grounds shift, and that Pete should be welcomed in town ("There's Room for Everyone"). Nora takes him to school, where he is punished unfairly by Miss Taylor, the strict teacher, as a result of Elliott's antics. An enraged Elliott smashes into the schoolhouse. Dr. Terminus, now convinced of Elliot's existence and knowing that dragon anatomy has medicinal uses ("Every Little Piece'"), makes Pete an offer for Elliott, which he refuses. Later, he accepts Nora and Lampie's offer to live with them ("Brazzle Dazzle Day"). The Gogans arrive in town and confront them ("Bill of Sale"), only to be defied by Nora and thwarted by Elliott. Dr. Terminus makes a deal with the Gogans and convinces the superstitious locals that helping him capture the dragon will solve their problems. That evening, a storm begins to blow. Pete tries to tell Nora that Elliott has located Paul. However, she still believes that he has imagined Elliott. Out at sea, a sailing ship is approaching Passamaquoddy, its captain assisted by Paul. Dr. Terminus lures Pete to the boathouse, while Hoagy does the same to Elliott. Once there, the invisible Elliott discovers Pete but is caught in an immense net. He frees himself and saves Pete, then confronts the Gogans who try to flee in their wagon. Lena Gogan yells at Elliott, showing him her Bill of Sale, which he promptly lights on fire, before dumping her into a vat of tar, after which he scares the Gogans' horse which takes off, leaving the Gogans behind to chase after it. While Pete and Elliot laugh at the retreating Gogans, Terminus, still desperate to capture Elliott, attempts to shoot him with a harpoon, but fails to notice the rope attached to the spear is snagged around his ankle. Hoagy spots it and tries to warn the Doc, who panics and points the harpoon skyward, which fires the harpoon through the ceiling of the warehouse, taking the Doc with it, who screams a "Goofy Laugh" as he goes through the roof, finally landing on a utility pole next to his wind wagon. Hoagy attempts to free the now upside-down Terminus, but Elliott shows up, growls at them, and completely destroys the wind wagon, cutting off their escape. Elliott then saves the Mayor, Miss Taylor, the sheriff, and other town council from a falling utility pole, revealing himself to the grateful townsfolk. Back at the lighthouse, the lamp has been extinguished by a storm-driven wave. Elliott returns and tries to light it with his own fire. As he is doing so, Nora sees that he is real. The light is finally ignited, and the ship is saved. Although Terminus and Hoagy are never seen again for the rest of the film, and had no escape since Elliott trashed their wagon, it is assumed that the sheriff arrested them shortly after Elliott revealed himself to the townsfolk. The next morning, the townsfolk praise Elliott for his help, and Nora reunites with Paul, who was the sole survivor of a shipwreck at Cape Hatteras and suffered amnesia. Now that Pete is safe and has a loving family, Elliott reveals to Pete that he must move on to help another kid in trouble. He says goodbye to Pete and happily flies away with Pete happily reminding him to stay invisible. Trivia * Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films